This invention relates to novel macrolide compounds that are useful as antibacterial and antiprotozoal agents in mammals, including man, as well as in fish and birds. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing the novel compounds and to methods of treating bacterial and protozoal infections in mammals, fish and birds by administering the novel compounds to mammals, fish and birds requiring such treatment.
Macrolide antibiotics are known to be useful in the treatment of a broad sprectrum of bacterial and protozoal infections in mammals, fish and birds. Such antibiotics include various derivatives of erythromycin A such as azithromycin which is commercially available and is referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,768 and 4,517,359, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Other macrolide antibiotics are disclosed and claimed in PCT international published application WO 98/56800 (published Dec. 17, 1998), which designates the United States; U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,780, issued Jun. 18, 1996; U.S. provisional application No. 60/101,263 (filed Sep. 22, 1998)(attorney docket No. PC 10406); U.S. provisional patent application No. 60/111,728 (filed Dec. 10, 1998)(attorney docket No. PC 10494); PCT published application WO 98/01546 (published Jan. 15, 1998); PCT published application WO 98/01571 (published Jan. 15, 1998); EP published application No. 949268 (published Oct. 13, 1999); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,467 (issued May 5, 1998). Each of the foregoing United States patents and patent applications and published EP and PCT international patent applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Like azithromycin and other macrolide antibiotics, the novel macrolide compounds of the present invention possess activity against various bacterial and protozoal infections as described below.
The present invention relates to compounds of the formula: 
and to pharmaceutically acceptable salts and solvates thereof, wherein:
X1 is O, xe2x80x94CR4R5xe2x80x94or xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94;
X2 is xe2x95x90O or xe2x95x90NOR1;
R1is H or C1-C10 alkyl, wherein 1 to 3 carbons of said alkyl are optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S and xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, and said alkyl is optionally substituted by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 4-10 membered heterocyclyl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR4R55, C6-C10 aryl, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and xe2x80x94SO2NR4R5;
R2 is xe2x80x94(CR4R5)n(4-10 membered heterocyclic) or xe2x80x94(CR4R5)n(C6-C10 aryl), wherein n is an integer from 0 to 6, from 1 to 3 R4 or R5 groups of the xe2x80x94(CR4R5)nxe2x80x94moiety of the foregoing R2 groups are optionally replaced with a halo substituent, and the heterocyclic and aryl moieties of the foregoing R2 groups are optionally substituted with 1 to 4 R3 groups;
each R3 is independently selected from halo, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethyl, azido, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, xe2x80x94C(O)R6, xe2x80x94C(O)OR61, xe2x80x94OC(O)R6, xe2x80x94NR6C(O)R7, xe2x80x94NR6C(O)NR1R7, xe2x80x94NR6C(O)OR7, xe2x80x94C(O)NR6R7, xe2x80x94NR6R7, xe2x80x94NR6OR7, xe2x80x94SO2NR6R7, xe2x80x94S(O)j(C1-C6 alkyl) wherein j is an integer from 0 to 2, xe2x80x94(CR1R2)t(C6-C10 aryl), xe2x80x94(CR4R5)t(4-10 membered heterocyclic), xe2x80x94(CR4R5)qC(O) (CR4R5)t(C6-C10 aryl), xe2x80x94(CR4R5)qC(O)(CR4R5)t(4-10 membered heterocyclic), xe2x80x94(CR4R5)tO(CR4R5)q(C6-C10 aryl), xe2x80x94(CR4R5)tO(CR4R5)q(4-10 membered heterocyclic), xe2x80x94(CR4R5)qSO2(CR4R5)t(C6-C10 aryl), and xe2x80x94(CR4R5)qSO2(CR4R5)t(4-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein q and t are each independently an integer from 0 to 5, 1 or 2 ring carbon atoms of the heterocyclic moieties of the foregoing R10 groups are optionally substituted by an oxo (xe2x95x90O) moiety, and the alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl and heterocyclic moieties of the foregoing R10 groups are optionally substituted by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from halo, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, azido, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94C(O)R6, xe2x80x94C(O)OR6, xe2x80x94OC(O)R6, xe2x80x94NR6C(O)R7, xe2x80x94C(O)NR6R7, xe2x80x94NR6R7, xe2x80x94NR6OR7, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, xe2x80x94(CR4R5)t(C6-C10 aryl), and xe2x80x94(CR4R5)t(4-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein t is an integer from 0 to 5;
each R4 and R5 is independently selected from H and C1-C6 alkyl;
each R6 and R7 is independently selected from H, C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94(CR4R5)t(C6-C10 aryl), and xe2x80x94(CR4R5)t(4-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein t is an integer from 0 to 5, 1 or 2 ring carbon atoms of the heterocyclic group are optionally substituted by an oxo (xe2x95x90O) moiety, and the alkyl, aryl and heterocyclic moieties of the foregoing R6 and R7 groups are optionally substituted by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from halo, cyano, nitro, xe2x80x94NR4R5, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, hydroxy, and C1-C6 alkoxy;
R8 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)(C1-C6 alkyl), benzyl, benzyloxycarbonyl or (C1-C6 alkyl)3silyl;
R9 is C1-C6 alkyl;
R10 is H or C1-C10 alkyl; and
R11 is selected from chloro, bromo, iodo, fluoro, and cyano;
with the proviso that where X2 is xe2x95x90O then the R11 is cyano or from 1 to 3 R4 or R5 groups of the xe2x80x94(CR4R5)nxe2x80x94moiety of the R2 groups recited above are either C1-C6 alkyl or replaced with a halo substituent.
Specific embodiments of the present invention include compounds of formula 2 (which is a specific embodiment within the genus of formula 1) 
wherein R12, R13, R14 and R15 are each independently selected from H, halo, methyl and ethyl. More specific embodiments include the compounds of formula 2 wherein R14 and R15 are both H and R12 and R13 are each independently selected from H and methyl. In a preferred embodiment of the compounds of formula 2, R 12, R13, R14 and R15 are each H.
Other specific embodiments of the present invention include compounds of formula 3 (which is a specific embodiment within the genus of formula 1): 
wherein R121, R13, R14 and R15 are each independently selected from H, halo, methyl and ethyl with the proviso that at least one of R12, R13, R14 and R15 is not H. More specific embodiments include the compounds of formula 3 wherein R14 and R15 are both H, R12 is methyl, and R13 is selected from H and methyl.
The invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of a bacterial infection or a protozoa infection, or a disorder related to a bacterial or protozoal infection, in a mammal, fish, or bird, which comprises a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula 1, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The invention also relates to a method of treating a bacterial infection or a protozoa infection, or a disorder related to a bacterial or protozoal infection, in a mammal, fish, or bird which comprises administering to said mammal, fish or bird a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula 1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof.
The term xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, means reversing, alleviating, inhibiting the progress of, or preventing the disorder or condition to which such term applies, or one or more symptoms of such disorder or condition. The term xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to the act of treating, as xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d is defined immediately above.
As used herein, unless otherwise indicated, the terms or phrases xe2x80x9cbacterial infection(s)xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cprotozoal infection(s)xe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cdisorders related to bacterial infections or protozoal infectionsxe2x80x9d include the following: pneumonia, otitis media, sinusitus, bronchitis, tonsillitis, and mastoiditis related to infection by Streptococcus pneumoniae, Haemophilus influenzae, Moraxella catarrhalis, Staphylococcus aureus, Enterococcus faecalis, E faecium, E. casseltlavus, S. epidertnidis, S. haemolyticus, or Peptostreptococcus spp.; pharyngitis, rheumatic fever, and glomerulonephritis related to infection by Streptococcus pyogenes, Groups C and G streptococci, Corynebacterium diphtheriae, or Actinobacillus haemolyticum; respiratory tract infections related to infection by Mycoplasma pneumoniae, Legionella pneumophila, Streptococcus pneumoniae, Haemophilus influenzae, or Chlamydia pneumoniae; blood and tissue infections, including endocarditis and osteomyelitis, caused by S. aureus, S. haemolyticus, E. faecalis, E faecium, E. durans, including strains resistant to known antibacterials such as, but not limited to, beta-lactams, vancomycin, aminoglycosides, quinolones, chloramphenicol, tetracylines and macrolides; uncomplicated skin and soft tissue infections and abscesses, and puerperal fever related to infection by Staphylococcus aureus, coagulase-negative staphylococci (i.e., S. epidermidis, S. hemolyticus, etc.), Streptococcus pyogenes, Streptococcus agalactiae, Streptococcal groups C-F (minute-colony streptococci), viridans streptococci, Corynebacterium minutissimum, Clostridium spp., or Bartonella henselae; uncomplicated acute urinary tract infections related to infection by Staphylococcus aureus, coagulase-negative staphylococcal species, or Enterococcus spp.; urethritis and cervicitis; sexually transmitted diseases related to infection by Chlamydia trachomatis, Haemophilus ducreyi, Treponema pallidum, Ureaplasma urealyticum, or Neiserria gonorrheae; toxin diseases related to infection by S. aureus (food poisoning and toxic shock syndrome), or Groups A, B, and C streptococci; ulcers related to infection by Helicobacter pylori; systemic febrile syndromes related to infection by Borrelia recurrentis; Lyme disease related to infection by Borrelia burgdorfeni; conjunctivitis, keratitis, and dacrocystitis related to infection by Chlamydia trachomatis, Neisseria gononhoeae, S. aureus, S. pneumoniae, S. pyogenes, H. influenzae, or Listeria spp.; disseminated Mycobacterium avium complex (MAC) disease related to infection by Mycobacterium avium, or Mycobacterium intracellulare; infections caused by Mycobacterium tuberculosis, M. leprae, M. paratuberculosis, M. kansasii, or M. chelonei; gastroenteritis related to infection by Campylobacter jejuni; intestinal protozoa related to infection by Cryptosporidium spp.; odontogenic infection related to infection by viridans streptococci; persistent cough related to infection by Bordetella pertussis; gas gangrene related to infection by Clostridium perfringens or Bacteroides spp.; and atherosclerosis or cardiovascular disease related to infection by Helicobacter pylori or Chlamydia pneumoniae. Bacterial infections and protozoal infections, and disorders related to such infections, which may be treated or prevented in animals include the following: bovine respiratory disease related to infection by P. haemolytica, P. multocida, Mycoplasma bovis, or Bordetella spp.; cow enteric disease related to infection by E. coli or protozoa (i.e., coccidia, cryptosporidia, etc.); dairy cow mastitis related to infection by S. aureus, Strep. uberis, Streptococcus agalactiae, Streptococcus dysgalactiae, Klebsiella spp., Corynebacterium, or Enterococcus spp.; swine respiratory disease related to infection by A. pleuro., P. multocida, or Mycoplasma spp.; swine enteric disease related to infection by E. coli, Lawsonia intracellularis, Salmonella, or Serpulina hyodysinteriae; cow footrot related to infection by Fusobacterium spp.; cow metritis related to infection by E. coli, cow hairy warts related to infection by Fusobacterlum necrophorum or Bacteroides nodosus; cow pink-eye related to infection by Moraxella bovis; cow premature abortion related to infection by protozoa (i.e. neosporium); urinary tract infection in dogs and cats related to infection by E. coli; skin and soft tissue infections in dogs and cats related to infection by S. epidermidis, S. intermedius, coagulase neg. Staphylococcus or P. multocida; and dental or mouth infections in dogs and cats related to infection by Alcaligenes spp., Bacteroides spp., Clostddium spp., Enterobacter spp., Eubactedum, Peptostreptococcus, Porphyromonas, or Prevotella. Other bacterial infections and protozoal infections, and disorders related to such infections, which may be treated or prevented in accord with the method of the present invention are referred to in J. P. Sanford et al., xe2x80x9cThe Sanford Guide To Antimicrobial Therapy,xe2x80x9d 26th Edition, (Antimicrobial Therapy, Inc., 1996).
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo. Preferred halo groups are fluoro, chloro and bromo.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes saturated monovalent hydrocarbon radicals having cyclic, straight and/or branched moieties. It is to be understood that to include cyclic moieties, the alkyl group must include at least 3 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes alkyl groups as defined above having at least one carbon-carbon double bond at some point in the alkyl chain.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes alkyl groups as defined above having at least one carbon-carbon triple bond at some point in the alkyl chain.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes an organic radical derived from an aromatic hydrocarbon by removal of one hydrogen, such as phenyl or naphthyl.
The term xe2x80x9c4-10 membered heterocyclicxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes aromatic and non-aromatic heterocyclic groups containing one or more heteroatoms each selected from O, S and N, wherein each heterocyclic group has from 4-10 atoms in its ring system. Non-aromatic heterocyclic groups include groups having only 4 atoms in their ring system, but aromatic-heterocyclic groups must have at least 5 atoms in their ring system. The heterocyclic groups include benzo-fused ring systems and ring systems substituted with one or more oxo moieties. An example of a 4 membered heterocyclic group is azetidinyl (derived from azetidine). An example of a 5 membered heterocyclic group is thiazolyl and an example of a 10 membered heterocyclic group is quinolinyl. Examples of non-aromatic heterocyclic groups are pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydrothienyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, piperidino, morpholino, thiomorpholino, thioxanyl, piperazinyl, azetidinyl, oxetanyl, thietanyl, homopiperidinyl, oxepanyl, thiepanyl, oxazepinyl, diazepinyl, thiazepinyl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridinyl, 2-pyrrolinyl, 3-pyrrolinyl, indolinyl, 2H-pyranyl, 4H-pyranyl, dioxanyl, 1,3-dioxolanyl, pyrazolinyl, dithianyl, dithiolanyl, dihydropyranyl, dihydrothienyl, dihydrofuranyl, pyrazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, 3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexanyl, 3-azabicyclo [4.1.0]heptanyl, 3H-indolyl and quinolizinyl. Examples of aromatic heterocyclic groups are pyridinyl, imidazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, pyrazinyl, tetrazolyl, furyl, thienyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrrolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, cinnolinyl, indazolyl, indolizinyl, phthalazinyl, pyridazinyl, triazinyl, isoindolyl, pteridinyl, purinyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, furazanyl, benzofurazanyl, benzothiophenyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, naphthyridinyl, and furopyridinyl. The foregoing groups, as derived from the compounds listed above, may be C-attached or N-attached where such is possible. For instance, a group derived from pyrrole may be pyrrol-1-yl (N-attached) or pyrrol-3-yl (C-attached).
The phrase xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable salt(s)xe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes salts of acidic or basic groups which may be present in the compounds of formula 1. The compounds of formula 1 that are basic in nature are capable of forming a wide variety of salts with various inorganic and organic acids. The acids that may be used to prepare pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of such basic compounds of formula 1 are those that form non-toxic acid addition salts, i.e., salts containing pharmacologically acceptable anions, such as the acetate, benzenesulfonate, benzoate, bicarbonate, bisulfate, bitartrate, borate, bromide, calcium edetate, camsylate, carbonate, chloride, clavulanate, citrate, dihydrochloride, edetate, edislyate, estolate, esylate, ethylsuccinate, fumarate, gluceptate, gluconate, glutamate, glycollylarsanilate, hexylresorcinate, hydrabamine, hydrobromide, hydrochloride, iodide, isothionate, lactate, lactobionate, laurate, malate, maleate, mandelate, mesylate, methylsulfate, mucate, napsylate, nitrate, oleate, oxalate, pamoate (embonate), palmitate, pantothenate, phospate/diphosphate, polygalacturonate, salicylate, stearate, subacetate, succinate, tannate, tartrate, teoclate, tosylate, triethiodode, and valerate salts.
Those compounds of the formula 1 that are acidic in nature, are capable of forming base salts with various pharmacologically acceptable cations. Examples of such salts include the alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salts and particularly, the sodium and potassium salts.
The present invention also includes all radiolabelled forms of the compounds of formula 1, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein the radiolabel is selected from 3H, 11C and 14C. Such radiolabelled compounds are useful as research or diagnostic tools.
Certain compounds of formula 1 may have asymmetric centers and therefore exist in different enantiomeric forms. This invention relates to the use of all optical isomers and stereoisomers of the compounds of formula 1 and mixtures thereof. In particular, the invention includes both the E and Z isomers of the xe2x80x94OR1 group (where X2 is xe2x95x90NOR1) connected to the nitrogen of the oxime moiety at C-9 of the macrolide ring of formula 1.
The present invention also includes isotopically-labelled compounds, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, which are identical to those recited in formula 1, but for the fact that one or more atoms are replaced by an atom having an atomic mass or mass number different from the atomic mass or mass number usually found in nature. Examples of isotopes that can be incorporated into compounds of the invention include isotopes of hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorous, fluorine and chlorine, such as 2H, 3H, 13C, 14C, 15N, 18O, 17O, 35S, 18F, and 36Cl, respectively. Compounds of the present invention, prodrugs thereof, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compounds or of said prodrugs which contain the aforementioned isotopes and/or other isotopes of other atoms are within the scope of this invention. Certain isotopically-labelled compounds of the present invention, for example those into which radioactive isotopes such as 3H and 14C are incorporated, are useful in drug and/or substrate tissue distribution assays. Tritiated, i.e., 3H, and carbon-14, i.e., 14C, isotopes are particularly preferred for their ease of preparation and detectability. Further, substitution with heavier isotopes such as deuterium, i.e., 2H, can afford certain therapeutic advantages-resulting from greater metabolic stability, for example increased in vivo half-life or reduced dosage requirements and, hence, may be preferred in some circumstances. Isotopically labelled compounds of formula 1 of this invention and prodrugs thereof can generally be prepared by carrying out the procedures disclosed in the Schemes and/or in the Examples and Preparations below, by substituting a readily available isotopically labelled reagent for a non-isotopically labelled reagent.
This invention also encompasses pharmaceutical compositions containing and methods of treating bacterial infections through administering prodrugs of compounds of the formula 1. Compounds of formula 1 having free amino, amido, hydroxy or carboxylic groups can be converted into prodrugs. Prodrugs include compounds wherein an amino acid residue, or a polypeptide chain of two or more (e.g., two, three or four) amino acid residues is covalently joined through an amide or ester bond to a free amino, hydroxy or carboxylic acid group of compounds of formula 1. The amino acid residues include but are not limited to the 20 naturally occurring amino acids commonly designated by three letter symbols and also includes 4-hydroxyproline, hydroxylysine, demosine, isodemosine, 3-methylhistidine, norvalin, beta-alanine, gamma-aminobutyric acid, citrulline homocysteine, homoserine, omithine and methionine sulfone. Additional types of prodrugs are also encompassed. For instance, free carboxyl groups can be derivatized as amides or alkyl esters. Free hydroxy groups may be derivatized using groups including but not limited to hemisuccinates, phosphate esters, dimethylaminoacetates, and phosphoryloxymethyloxycarbonyls, as outlined in Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews, 1996, 19, 115. Carbamate prodrugs of hydroxy and amino groups are also included, as are carbonate prodrugs, sulfonate esters and sulfate esters of hydroxy groups. Derivatization of hydroxy groups as (acyloxy)methyl and (acyloxy)ethyl ethers wherein the acyl group may be an alkyl ester, optionally substituted with groups including but not limited to ether, amine and carboxylic acid functionalities, or where the acyl group is an amino acid ester as described above, are also encompassed. Prodrugs of this type are described in J. Med. Chem. 1996, 39, 10. Free amines can also be derivatized as amides, sulfonamides or phosphonamides. All of these prodrug moieties may incorporate groups including but not limited to ether, amine and carboxylic acid functionalities.